Irinarya Sungrove
Irinarya is an absent minded High Elf from Aldoria who attends the Ascension Academy as a student. History and Lore Irinarya was introduced as an exchange student to the rest of the attendants on the same day as the Academy library was reopened. She asked Eldrin if he wanted to be her friend to which he said yes, and considered him to possibly be her best friend among her peers. Talking to Chipz she was asked to rate some fellow students on their looks and she ranked Eldrin the highest. She snuck away together with Chipz and left the campus grounds during introductory classes. They were eventually caught by a river-side beach by Headmaster Kareeda Akyama in his Treant form. They were not punished but he would considered handing some out at a later time. StealthRG stream 2019-06-04 During a rainy day, Speca agreed to give her a reading on her fortune. They went to the top of the belltower located at the library and began the reading with a crowd of people listening in. Most of the fortune went smoothly as she answered Speca's questions, but at the very end of it, Speca quickly had headaches and started to act erratic. Speca stated that a certain card wished to talk to Rin. The card said "I joined you when your journey began. I will be there in the end. I escorted many before you, and I'm neither enemy nor friend." This left Irinarya distraught as she left to the lower area of the library. Eldrin went with her and comforted her afterwards. She appears to become even more and more absent minded as time goes by to near almost loosing her wits completely. Possibly she has some sort of magical condition or curse that causes her situation to get worse and worse. After becoming close to Eldrin, 'Elly' - the nickname she chose to give him, decided to make a flower crown for her. Replacing her original hair accessories, Rin wore it with pride while Eldrin enchanted it in the library, enabling it so that it wouldn't wilt. This was up until an encounter with Melanie led in to her burning it off Rin's head out of anger. Upset by this, Rin found confinement within Barthall due to Eldrin's absence. Feeling bad, Barthall decided to go around the Campus, collecting his own set of flowers for Irinarya to form a new crown. Her sickness got immediately worse when Professor Von tampered around with potions in order to find the cure. Rin became visibly and physically ill, gaining dark circles around her eyes, speaking slowly, and lost a lot of her energy. Professor Von states that although her condition got worse, this may also help him find the cure faster. During a talk with Vevina and Victor at the cemetery, Rin confided in them and told them of her past friend. She used to have a dear friend that she valued. On the battlefield before she went to Ascension Academy, her friend got hit right next to her. Rin froze up while he bled to a slow death and couldn't move. Rin blames herself and her lack of action as the reason as to why her friend died. Before Rin left the cemetery, Victor recited a poem that reminded him of her. It goes "I curse my stars and bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low." He then goes on to state that the reason her friend died was because he was weak. Rin left shortly afterwards. Trivia *She speaks very fast and tends to jumble her words. *Trained under the Kings Guard in Aldoria for a period of time before being sent to the Academy to get the training and experience she needs to join Aldoria's Kings' Guard fully. * High Elves speak common Elvish, but their own written language is called Elyrian. * She once tried to poke Vondanens red eye but was stopped in the act. She proceeded to ask to eat his sword which he obliged by showing her the giant blade he keeps on his back. Humoring her she made him feel uncomfortable when she actually started to chew on it - he put it away. Being metal she couldn't possibly have left any chew marks. * Professor Willow calls her by the nickname "Jukebox", because in his words "she doesn't know when to shut up". Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/nanoade * Twitter: https://twitter.com/nanoade_ Clips *Irinarya meets Cari *Meeting Professor Steele *Ren's tries to flirt with clueless Ryder *Ren the stoopid *Pee water... that's not what Barthall meant *Ren explains how Barthall broke her heart Gallery Stealth June 4th 2019 10 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 4 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 7 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 19 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 40 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 41 Irinarya (Nanoade).jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 42 Irinarya (Nanoade) and Melanie (Folkona).jpg|Irinarya and Melanie, daring Chipz to jump down the library bell tower. Stealth June 9th 2019 30 Irinarya and Eldrin.jpg|Irinarya and Eldrin. Rin Swimsuit.png|Rin's Swimsuit Rin Pushed Victor.png|Rin after pushing off Victor Victor pushes Rin.png|Victor pushes Rin and gets revenge Rin holding food.png|Rin tries to feed Chipz Category:Ascension Characters Category:Elves